My Only Sin (Oneshot)
by KittehMrrow
Summary: Just a Melizabeth Oneshot. Takes place a few chapters after the anime. Not good at Bio's but it deals with the Liz Problem and... Yeah other stuff ;P
**Hello! This is my first story uploaded to Fanfiction...Hope you guys like it :P All of my other stories are on my wattpad, so feel free to check it out: GAGAINJUS**

 **Also, this story starts right after the anime. It's a bit further through,so I suggest reading the manga is you haven't already.3**

 **My Only Sin**

 **A Meliodas x Elizabeth FanFiction x**

Meliodas's P.O.V.:

Ever since the earthquake this morning, I've had an uneasy feeling- it's not just a coincidence that it happened directly after I felt a huge, malevolent source of power appear. Something of this caliber can only be caused by one thing: the 10 Commandments. Merlin and myself should be the only two of the seven who know about them. This is definitely not good. I'm guessing that this is what the King's Prophecy was talking about. If so, we must hurry to Camelot, or else more innocent people will die... I shake myself out of my thoughts and get back to cleaning up the Bar. This is no time to be getting distracted. Suddenly, the doors open up, and Silver hair flashes before me. I breathe in the scent of Vanilla. "Meliodas!" Elizabeth smiles. "I've been looking for you- " I cut her off by smashing her into a hug, my face hurried into her chest. I can feel her heart racing, and I don't even have to look to know she's blushing. It's so much fun teasing her, and her kind, innocent personality isn't much to stop me. I guess that's why I only do it to her. There's no other reason... Right? "Whatcha' need, Princess?" I mumble, burying my face even deeper. "Well... Er..." She stutters, her face glowing red. I smirk and tilt my head up towards her. "Somethin' wrong?" I tease, and her face goes Crimson. Man, its so cute when she does that... "Obviously!" A voice behind me shouts, and Hawk pulls me off. I guess my fun is over for now. Although, If Hawk wasn't always here to stop me, I wonder what I would do... I quickly shake away the thought. I could never do something like that to the Princess; the King would kill me. "I'm coming with you," she states after regaining her composure. I sigh and shake my head. "You've completed your mission and protected the people. You have no reason to come now." It is too dangerous for her. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt... She frowns, but she doesn't back down. "I... I want to help you, Lord Meliodas!" I can feel the emotion in her voice, and I give a sad sigh. I'm not quite sure what to do when she says these things to me. "Look, there's nothing you can do to help us. It's best if you stay here, where its safe." I explain. I can feel the frustration radiating off of her, and I turn around before her eyes begin to water. I'm not completely used to being around such a sensitive girl yet... When she cries, her and I both know I go too easy on her. I tense up in surprise when I feel her arms wrapping around my waist. Normally, I'm the one to take the initiative when it comes to physical contact, but this I don't mind... She presses her face into my back, and I can feel her tears falling. I place my hands over hers and try my best not to lean back into her touch. I can't help it when she's holding me like this... "Lord Meliodas, I... I don't want to be safe. I want to... To be with you..." She whispers, and I freeze. Did I hear her right? "Ehh... What?" I manage to get out, my voice caught in my throat. For a moment, her trip tightens. I gasp unexpectedly, and she quickly releases her embrace. "Nothing..." She says louder this time, and runs out the double doors. "Woah," Hawk squeals. I had forgotten he was here. I can still feel the warmth of her arms around me. I plop down on a barstool and let my head rest on the counter. I shouldn't be thinking about these kind of things right now. I have friends to protect, lives to save. So why can't I stop thinking about Lady Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I stormed out of the bar before he could see my tear stricken face. I'm so embarrassed... I can't believe I just said that. Actually, no. I can't believe he heard me! I'm sure he'll never want to see me again. The old man Cain told me that Meliodas once had a Lover. Her name was Liz, but she was killed by one of the 10 Commandments some time ago. I heard that he's never gotten over her. That obviously means that his heart is taken. There's no room for someone like me. I try to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they won't stop coming. I feel like a broken faucet... Always running, but not the correct way. I'm not sure what to do anymore... I am just fine with being friends, as long as I can stand by his side. So why did I have to go and ruin it? Why does this hurt so much? "Hey, are you okay?" A voice calls from behind me. At first I can't recognize her, but once she gets closer I realize it's Diane. "Diane! Your... Small?" I reply, attempting to clean off my face before she can see. "Merlin made up a solution, but it only lasts for 7 hours... Wait, have you been crying?" Well, so much for that. I sigh and reluctantly nod my head. "What happened?" She prys, but I don't really want to talk about it. "Just me making mistakes, as usual." "No one is perfect," she reasons, as if she knows what I'm talking about. As if I haven't heard that before. "You're wrong," is all I say, then I get up and leave. Meliodas is perfect. So what if he's from the demon clan, and he's done who knows what? It's just another part of who he is. Before I can turn back, I notice just how far I've really walked. I'm standing of the edge of the crater-like hole in the ground from the day of the fighting competition- the place where I thought my sister had died. The place where Meliodas saved me. No matter what I do, my thoughts always lead me back to him. It's like a parasite- but a welcome one. I'm not sure how this happened; all I know is that I'm in deep. I sit down on the edge of the crater and watch the sun set behind the trees. For some reason my heart is racing... I wonder why? That's when I feel it- his arms wrapping around my waist, holding me close. At first, I stay still. Normally he is more... Aggressive. I'm not used to him being gentle. I like this side of him too. I relaxed into him, and there we sit while the sun is setting, wrapped up in each others arms. This is my chance to finally tell Meliodas how I feel. After what felt like eternity, I finally decide to speak up. "Cap'n?" I whisper, not wanting to ruin the mood. I slowly turn my head to see him already asleep, still sitting up. "You fool," I mumble while carefully unwrapping his arms and lying him down. He looks so peaceful... I notice the symbol on his arm and decide to examine it. I run my fingers over it lightly, feeling the lines of the pattern as they intertwine. I trace my fingers further up his arm towards his scar, from the battle in the Forest of White Dreams, another time he risked his life for me. I slowly turn over and lay down beside him, resting my head on his chest, while still flying with his arm. "How long do you plan on doing that? Not that I mind, either way..." He spoke suddenly, startling me out of my daze. "S...ss... Sorry..." I stuttered, immediately pulling back. "I thought you were asleep..." "You thought wrong." He replied, as if it were normal logic. He sits up and sets his hands on the ground on both sides of me. I can't help but blush slightly as I stare at him, he's so close to me. He cocked his head to the side in an adorable way, eyebrows raised in question. "See something you like?" He smirks, and the blood rushes to my face. "Err... It's already dark out... Maybe we should be getting back..." I'm not sure why, but now I'm chickening out. As usual. Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why is it so hard? I snap back to reality to realize our faces are only inches apart. I stare into his Emerald green eyes, sparkling as the moonlight reflects in them. I'm suddenly conscious of my own heart beating uncontrollably in my ears. He can surely hear it, too... "Is that really what you want?" He whispers, our fore heads touching. His hot breath sends a shiver down my spine. Is it? We could easily be here all night, holding on to each other. But this could change everything. Does he really like me, or is he just messing around? "I'm not sure," I murmur, anticipation soaring through me. His breath is warm, and our lips are only an inch away from touching... Meliodas closes his eyes and stands up. What? "Well," he speaks, giving me an odd look, "come talk to me when you... Are." He runs a hand through his yellow-blonde hair, brushing it over his face. Is he... Blushing? No, he can't be. My Cap'n never blushes. Wait a minute... I just referred to him as 'my cap'n...' Now I'm blushing too, only mine is a deep Crimson red instead of an adorable light pink. He gives me a small smile and reaches out his hand. I take it gladly, but before I can let go he pulls me in close. "You can't come with us. I... I don't know what I'd do... If something happened to you..." "Shh." I hold a finger up to his mouth. Its a risky thing to do, knowing his dark nature, but I can't help it. His lips feel soft and I quickly draw back my hand. He narrows his eyes at me, and if its even possible, I blush more. "I get that you want me to be safe, but have you even once thought about what I want?" "Of course I have. You wouldn't want to come if I was staying back, would you?" I turn my head away, not wanting to look into his captivating eyes. "No, of course you wouldn't," he breathes down my neck, and another shiver comes falling. It's like he can read my mind. "I just want to keep you safe." I look at him this time, but he is already staring off into the distance, his eyes holding a far away look. As if he's thinking of another. Liz. Suddenly, anger flares up inside me, but my skin feels icy. I yank my arms from his. "Lady Elizabeth?" He seemed to jump back to reality. I was once told that I am a splitting image of her. Could it be that he is using me to replace her? No matter how hard I try, I can't keep the tears from pouring out. "Look, Elizabeth- I don't meant to hurt you, and I know this is selfish, but is for the best." Frustration burst of out me. "For the best, you say?" I cry, clenching my fists tightly. "Is that what happened with Liz? You think the same things going to happen to me? You do realize-" There it was. The unspoken grievance. I regretted it immediately after I said it. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." "Its fine." He interrupted coldly. "I think I understand now." The look he gave me made my heart shatter into a million pieces. A single tear escapes my eye before I turn and run, not caring where I go, just needing to go. What I said to him was horrible. He will never forgive me.

Meliodas' P.O.V.:

I wait for the footsteps to fade before I collapse on the ground. Sure they look similar, but Elizabeth and Liz are two completely different people. I would never think of the princess like that. How could she doubt me like this? I dig my fist into the ground beside me. No, what am I saying. Elizabeth has never told me that she has feelings for me. I am jumping to conclusions. Does she think that I treat her the way that I do because of their resemblance? Liz was like the night; bold and ferocious, but calm at the same time, always there but not always seen. Elizabeth is more like the day; warm, loving. She brings a light into my life in her own way. Yes, in all honesty, I will always love Liz. I cannot change how I feel. But Lady Elizabeth is a very important person to me and nothing can get in the way of that. "So why don't you just tell her?" A familiar voice says. I spring up on alert, but when I look at my surroundings, there's no one there. I turn, and suddenly there she is, right in front of me- Liz. "...Liz..." I breathe, my mind fogging up. "What... What are you doing here...?" I whisper, my mouth hanging agape. "You and I both know why," she smiles sadly, running a finger down my cheek. I lean in to her touch, savoring the soft feel of her palm. "It's time to say goodbye." She sighs, ruffling the hand through my hair like a small child. "I am the one who's been holding you down. You tried your best to protect me, and that's enough. But you mustn't dwell on the past. There is another you must protect now." He words hit me hard. "Our memories are ones of happiness; cherish them, but do not let them stop you from moving on. There is a reason you are who you are, Meliodas." With that, she leans in and kisses my forehead. "Now, its time to wake up..." What? "Huh...?" "I SAID WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" Hawk squeals, and I sit up with a jolt of dizziness. "Its morning already..?" I sigh, rubbing my forehead with my palm. I can almost still feel it there... "Pugoh! You fool! You and Elizabeth never came back last night! You had us all worried!" He snorts while running around me in circles. With a scratch on my head and a yawn, it dawns on me what he had just said. "I thought Elizabeth had returned..?" My face drains of color, that can't be right. "We assumed she was with you!" Hawk exclaims. "I'm going to find her," I announce before head in the direction she went last night. Where have you gone, my princess?

Elizabeth's P.O.V.:

I stared up the morning in a panic. I was so upset last night that I ended up running until I fell from exhaustion. Now, I have no clue where I am. There is a small stream nearby, so I carefully approach it for a sip of water. I can see my own reflection, although a bit blurry, in the water. Even the small ripples of the stream can't hide my tear stained face. "I deserve to be left alone here. I can never go back, not after what I said to him." I whisper into the wind, huddling into a ball too keep warm. Liz was a very important person to him, and I already know he blames himself for her death. What i said could've only made him feel worse. The sun has already almost reached the middle of the sky, but the clouds are blocking what little warmth it could've provided. I can already smell the rain the the air. I don't mind it all that much- its just the cold that bothers me. "Mind if I join you?" An already expected voice whispers into my ear. Meliodas sits down beside me, close, but not touching. "I'm sorry-" we both begin at the same time. A slight smile forms on my face. I can already feel the heat radiating off of him. I don't care how he feels about me... Not anymore. I can feel my heart expanding in my chest. I'm tired of this endless game. "I am sick of this," he growls, practically reading my thoughts. "You stole the words right out of my mouth," is all I can say. The cold must be getting to me. Before I can say anything else, he swoops me over and into his lap. I lean into his warm embrace as the rain begins to fall. My heart is hammering, and I feel like mush inside. "Lord Meda-" he cuts me off by holding a finger up to my lips, and the color rises to my cheeks. "This time, its my turn." He whispers, circling my lips with his finger. I shiver, but not from the cold. "I have one thing to say," he smirks, and crashes his lips on mine. I shudder, fireworks soaring all throughout my body. For a moment he pulls away, staring intently into my eyes. "My only sin was not doing this sooner," he murmurs into my neck, and I bury my face into his shoulders. The tears start falling unwanted. "Princess Elizabeth..?" He tenses up at my sobbing. "I'm sorry, but I just cant help it! I've waited so long for this to happen and I just wanted to tell you that I-" our lips are once again connected, and I feel like I'm floating. This time its deeper, and I give up fighting it. I let it flow through me, our tounges entertwining. Eventually, we both have to pull away for air. "I love you, Elizabeth Liones." He hisses, as if they were his last words. "I love you too, Meliodas." I reply, and pour all of my caged up feelings out, our lips connecting us, body and soul. The rain falls on us, and I cover myself in the warmth of his arms,

Right where I belong.

 **Yay! I did it! Over 3,000 words so i tried to make it long! I hope you enjoyed, this is my first Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins) FanFic, so sorry if it's bad.. Like it? Yes, no? I'd appreciate some feedback! 'Tanks Yalll!**

 **-HumanXOXO [KittehMrrow]**

Untill we meet again...


End file.
